Year of the Spark: February 6
by Sparky Army
Summary: Tag to Conversion. Next in line in a years worth of Sparky stories.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree._

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some --and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

A/N: For some reason, I like doing tags to episodes. This one is after season three's Common Ground. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**You're Welcome**

By: Serised

* * *

A hand reached up to touch the spot on his chest. A bandage covered it, as if it were hiding, but the memories were all the same. John looked up at his reflection in the mirror, watching his solemn features mimic his movements. He ran a hand through his hair, shaking some of the water out from his previous shower. He touched it again, sighing at the fact the mark would not be gone for some time, as Carson had explained. He himself hadn't been paying much attention to what the good doctor told him, he simply nodded when cued and pretended to look interested when really he was breaking inside. The jumper ride home was in silence as Ronan stared at him for his decision to not kill the Wraith. Rodney looked pissed, and stayed away in fear of the unconscious Wraith that was in such close proximity. Teyla simply looked ahead out the jumpers window, not looking at anything in particular, but he could tell thoughts were running through her head. 

It wasn't that that killed him though. It had been two days since he had returned, and not once had he seen Elizabeth. Part of him gave up after the first day; something inside telling him that she didn't want to see him when she had saw what that Wraith had been doing to him over and over again. Part of him was thankful she left him alone, because he didn't know how he would act around her after what had happened. Instead, they kept their distance from each other. Shaking his head, he left the bathroom and stepped into his bedroom, swiftly getting dressed before leaving his room for the mess hall. Shrugging on his light black jacket, he zipped it up all the way, just so that the bandage couldn't been seen by anyone, not even him.

The mess hall wasn't very full when he entered, but he spotted his team right away; they stuck out like a sore thumb. Teyla beckoned him over, and he quickly gathered his food before moving over to sit next to Rodney. It was awkward at first, because he didn't know what to say, but before long they were laughing just like old times. Well, most everyone was laughing, but they really couldn't help the fact that Rodney was so easy to pick on.

After he finished eating, John became nervous. He knew that he would have to face Elizabeth sometime, but part of him was acting childish and wanted to go back to his room and hide under the covers. Gathering his thoughts, he followed Rodney into the control room, and he saw her sitting there, going over paperwork. In his eyes, she was so beautiful, and she didn't even know it. Other men around the base did; he had overheard some of them talking in the mess hall while eating dinner one day. It was sick the way they were talking about her, and it took all the self control he had not to walk over and teach them a thing or two about messing with Elizabeth.

He entered her office, knocking lightly on the glass to announce his entrance to her. She looked up, pasting a fake smile on her features as she closed the folder, pretending to give him her undivided attention. He saw past her facade, it was too easy now that he had worked with her for almost three years. He sat down in the chair across from her, clearing his throat.

"How are you?" she asked before he could say anything. He looked away, glancing around her office before looking back over at her. Instead of replying, he shrugged, and he watched a frown appear on her face. There was silence, before he made up his mind to finally say, "Been better."

Her eyes had looked away and looked back in their silence. She shrugged off his bitter response, refusing to hear anything but what she wanted. "Really, John, how are you?"

Anger coursed through his veins and he locked eyes with her, slightly glaring. "It told you, I've been better. Why do you care, it's not like you've been anywhere to check up on me the past two days, Elizabeth."

He regretted it almost the moment after he said it. Pain and remorse and sadness washed over her face in almost an instant. She looked away, regaining her composer before looking back at him. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are," he replied quickly. "It's just, you don't know what it was like-"

"I saw it though," she replied softly, almost to softly for him to hear. "I saw what that Wraith did to you, over and over again as I stood there questioning your decision over and over again. It-" she paused as tears prickled her eyes, but she took a deep breath, "It killed me."

For a moment, he was confused by what she said. She had avoided him for two days, forty-eight long hours without seeing her at all. When he came in here, he didn't expect this type of conversation. Elizabeth looked away as she began to cry, and he took a chance. Getting up, he walked over and pulled her out of her chair and wrapped his arms around her. It took a moment for her to respond, but her arms circled around him tightly and she buried her face into his chest, making his jacket damp with tears but that was the least of his worries. Bringing a hand up to her hair, her gently ran his fingers threw it, hoping to soothe her sobs.

They stood there for a while, the exact time he couldn't be sure but her sobs has stopped and her breathing was normal. She pulled back softly, leaving her arms around him but looking straight at him. "Thank you," she replied, giving him a teary eyed smile that was brighter than he'd seen her smile before. Leaning in, he pressed a small kiss on her forehead before replying, "You're welcome."


End file.
